Una Historia Alternativa
by ArumaHell
Summary: PERSONAJES DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT/EL CABALLERO VAMPIRO OCs ESTA HISTORIA SURGE A PARTIR DEL FINAL DE 'VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILTY' Espero que os guste. / Por cierto: Los capítulos son endemoniadamente largos. Lo siento.
1. ANTES DE LEER

VAMPIRE KNIGHT/EL CABALLERO VAMPIRO: HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA.

-ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER-

Muy buenas.

Antes de que empieces a leer la historia en cuestión. Me gustaría que leyeses esto, porque es importante (o al menos a mi me parece que es importante que lo leas) y te ayudara (o espero que te ayude) a comprender un poco ''cómo va la vaina''.

Veamos:

Comencé a escribir esta historia cuanto termine de verme ''Vampire Knight: Guilty.'' Hará de eso como cosa de 4-5 años. El final del anime creo recordar que coincide con los tomos 9-10 del manga, lo que significa que la historia que vas a leer a continuación, es total y absolutamente alternativa. No tiene nada que ver con el manga a partir del momento en el que termina la segunda temporada del anime.

Creo que no me he explicado del todo bien, perdón.

Esta historia, comienza un año después de que se haya descubierto quién es realmente Yuki Cross. Por lo tanto, en ella aparecerán los protagonistas del manga (por supuesto), personajes del manga conocidos hasta ese momento (y también alguno que aparece en el manga posteriormente). Pero también aparecerán personajes que me he inventado yo (de uno de ellos yo adopté el nombre).

Es aquí a donde yo quería llegar. La historia es lo que se conoce como ''CROSSOVER''. Pero vamos a lo que vamos:

Supongo que si sois fans de la historia de Matsuri Hino, no tendréis problemas para distinguir los personajes que forman parte de la historia, pero por lo que pueda pasar, yo os dejo aquí a continuación los nombres de los OC/PJO (Personajes Originales).

_**¡ESTO NO CUENTA COMO SPOILER!**_

-**Aruma Hell** (Aparecerá casi siempre como Aru): Es una cazavampiros convertida. Amiga y compañera de equipo de Zero Kiryu. Tiene 18 años, su arma es una ''metamorfodaga'' (daga que puede adoptar la forma de cualquier arma blanca a petición de Aruma).

-**Tsuki Dark**: Es una cazavampiros convertida. Amiga y compañera de equipo de Aruma y Zero. Tiene 17 años, su arma es/son arco y flechas.

-**Amanda**: Es una cazavampiros. Compañera de Aru, Tsuki y Zero. Tiene 21 años, su arma es/son una pareja de saises.

-**Mara**: Es una cazavampiro. Compañera de los pjs anteriores, tiene 18 años y utiliza como arma un libro de conjuros (y el cuerpo a cuerpo cuando es necesario, como todos).

-**Rina**: Es una cazavampiros, es compañera de los anteriores, tiene 18 años y utiliza como arma un juego de kunais y shurikens.

-**Condesa Anna Leda**: Vampiresa Sangre Pura, aparenta 20 años. (Ya averiguareis mas sobre ella).

-**Kuny**: Es una cazavampiros, tiene 21 años y el arma que utiliza es una katana. (Ya averiguareis mas sobre ella.)

Y por el momento estos son los personajes inventados que van a aparecer. He olvidado comentar una cosa asi que os la cuento ahora:

Zero Kiryu, como ya sabemos, trabaja siempre solo. Pero cuando los asuntos son un poquillo más serios, Aru y Tsuki trabajan con el.

Aru y Tsuki suelen trabajar siempre juntas. De hecho es muy raro ver a una de ellas trabajando sola.

Amanda, también suele trabajar sola, pero cuando las cosas se ponen chungas, suele sumarse al equipo de Zero y sus otas dos compañeras.

Rina y Mara también suelen trabajr juntas y al igual que Aru y Tsuki, es muy raro que se vea a una de ellas sola.

Este equipo de cazavampiros ha trabajado muy pocas veces junto en su totalidad. Pues solo se juntan si el problema es muy serio.

Y hasta aquí llega la información básica sobre los personajes.

La historia que empezará a continuación, es muy larga, va a estar dividida en dos partes de varios capítulos cada parte (podríamos decir que la historia tendrá dos temporadas).

Por ahora ire subiendo poco a poco la primera parte de la historia, y una vez la haya publicado entera, y dependiendo del ''éxito'' que tenga, Subiré la segunda parte (que está en proceso de ser escrita en papel).

Si has llegado hasta aquí, significa que no te has saltado este ''ANTES DE LEER'', asi que ¡Muchas gracias!.


	2. PROLOGO

VAMPIRE KNIGHT/EL CABALLERO VAMPIRO: HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA.

-PROLOGO-

Había llegado el momento.

Esa noche, Zero cumpliría la promesa que le hiciera a Yuki tiempo atrás, esa noche, ella y su hermano, dejarían de darle dolores de cabeza.

...

Zero había alejado hacía ya mucho tiempo los recuerdos de la Yuki humana, la Yuki, por la que habia llegado a sentir algo muy fuerte, quizás, demasiado fuerte...Pero ahora, para Zero, Yuki no significaba nada, ella era, una...''chupasangres'' de nivel superior, un monstruo escondido en el cuerpo de una chica humana...un monstruo, que no merecía vivir, y por supuesto, su hermano, aquel puñetero, correría la misma suerte que Yuki.

Si aquella noche salía todo bien, la desaparición de los Kuran...(y otros muchos), coincidiría, con la celebración del cumpleaños de Yuki. Al que Zero había sido invitado personalmente por ella.

Pero Zero no iria solo, no. Iría acompañado de dos personas más, para aquella noche, sus acompañantes serian; Aruma Hell y Tsuki Dark. Ellas irían como enviadas del Consejo de Cazavampiros y así nadie sospecharía nada (ni siquiera ellas).

Zero les había pedido que le acompañasen para ''vigilarle'' y cubrirle la espalda, en caso de que la cosas se pusiese muy chunga...Además, el grupo de vampiros asistente a semejante evento, pequeño no sería precisamente, y eso suponía, que las probabilidades de entrar, hacer como que no pasa nada, cumplir la promesa, y vivir para contarlo, eran prácticamente nulas, si iba solo, mientras que si le acompañaban, tendría mas posibilidades de vivir para contarlo, de todas maneras, sería bastante más soportable aguantara esos ''bichos'', si ellas dos le acompañaban.

Aunque claro, para que todo eso ocurriese, debía llegar a la ''fiesta''.


	3. Una Historia Alternativa (Cap 01)

VAMPIRE KNIGHT/EL CABALLERO VAMPIRO: HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA.

-CAPITULO 1-

[...]-¡Perdonad el retraso, olvidé coger las llaves!-se disculpó Zero al llegar al lugar en el que había quedado con sus acompañantes-

-¡Siempre igual Zero!, tú y tus minutos de ''retraso de cortesía''-dijo una de las chicas que estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados, en una moto-pero ya estas aquí, así que ¡hale, vámonos!-continuó-

-Eso, vámonos, que ya era hora de que aparecieses-dijo otra chica que estaba sentada en otra moto-

-Vale...no hace falta que me peguéis, ya sé que llego tarde (ay que ver, para una vez que llego tarde…), ¡vámonos, y punto!-dijo Zero desde su moto-

Las dos chicas se pusieron los cascos y se subieron cada una en su moto, y el trió se puso de camino al lugar de la ''fiesta''.

...

La ''Mansión Kuran'' quedaba un poco/mucho/demasiado lejos, y cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con ciertos ''bichos'' por el camino.

Aruma, Tsuki y Zero tomaron varias medidas, ya que se trataba de un viaje más o menos largo. Estaban preparados, tenían las armas a mano.

Se pusieron en camino y al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un cruce de caminos, allí terminaba el terreno de asfalto, a partir de ahí, el camino seria de tierra...y probablemente habría partes del sendero sin vereda.

-¡Debemos ir por ahí!-dijo de repente Zero (que se había parado justo al comienzo del cruce), señalando el camino de la izquierda-¡Al final de ese camino, hay un bosque, lo que no recuerdo exactamente, es si hay sendero...os espero en la entrada del bosque, no os retraséis!-les dijo Zero a su compañera mientras las adelantaba con un acelerón-

-¡Bien, ahora te alcanzaremos!-contestaron Aruma y Tsuki cuando su compañero las adelantó-

...

Minutos después Aruma y Tsuki llegaron al lugar en el que Zero las esperaba.

-Mira que sois lentas...bueno, da igual, tal y como yo había dicho, aquí empieza el bosque. Hay un sendero, pero es jodidamente estrecho, así que tendremos que pasar en fila india-Explicó Zero cuando sus compañeras, llegaron-Pasaré yo primero, y luego vosotras. No me fio ni de mi sombra, y lo sabéis, así que no descartéis la posibilidad de que haya algún...''amigo'' que quiera darnos la bienvenida entre los árboles, el bosque no es precisamente muy grande, pero si es bastante espeso, ¡hale, sabiendo eso...en marcha!-dijo Zero subiendo de nuevo en su moto y poniéndola en marcha-

-¡Vale!, tendremos las armas a mano, demoños prisa en atravesar el bosquecillo este, que si es espeso y no hay luna...¡vámonos ya!. Tsuki, ve tú detrás de Zero, yo iré la última-Le dijo Aru a su compañera, cuando se puso a su altura-

…

Tras un viajecillo de aproximadamente cinco minutos a través del ''vamos a llamarlo bosque'', llegaron a un claro. A unos cincuenta metros de donde estaban, se encontraba el lugar de destino, la misteriosa finca de la ''Mansión Kuran'', la puerta que abría paso a la finca estaba cerrada, pero había alguien que les estaba esperando, alguien a quien no veían...

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta una voz masculina les dio la bienvenida. Les dijo que esperasen un momento y acto seguido la puerta de la finca se abrió.

Aru, Tsuki y Zero no llegaron a ver a su interlocutor, solo escucharon su voz susurrante. Zero dio las gracias y se adentro en la finca rápidamente, en cambio Aru y Tsuki tardaron un poco más, se quedaron atrás buscando al dueño de la voz, búsqueda, que por cierto, fue en vano. Cuando llegaron al lado de Zero, él ya se estaba bajando de la moto. Dejaron los tres vehículos al lado de un árbol enorme.

Zero sacó una linterna y se alejo del ''aparcamiento'' con Aru y Tsuki justo detrás...

-Buenas noches Kiryu- Saludó cortés y fríamente una voz femenina-

La dueña de la voz encendió un farolillo, cosa que los cazavampiros agradecieron en silencio.

- Seiren…- Dijo Zero devolviendo el saludo fría y desagradablemente-

-Confiábamos en que fueseis mucho mas impuntuales e indecentes, pero no ha sido así-Dijo Seiren molesta-Vayamos a la mansión, aquí no hay nada que ver-

-Yo tampoco me alegro de verte, Seiren, si estoy aquí es por obligación mas que por ocio, pero lo hecho, hecho está y hecho se queda-Dijo Zero-

Continuaron el camino que les quedaba hasta la mansión en silencio, guiados por el farolillo de Seiren. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que daban al porche de la mansión, Seiren volvió a abrir la boca.

-Aquí te dejo Kiryu, La fiesta se celebra dos pisos más abajo, con suerte, habrá alguien en la entrada que os guie-Seiren se giro para irse, pero se paro y le dijo una última cosa al cazavampiros-Por cierto, Kiryu, tendría que darte vergüenza haberlos hecho esperar. NADIE absolutamente NADIE, hace esperar a los Kuran-La vampiresa dejo el farolillo en el suelo y se marcho echándoles una mirada de ''vamos a dejarlo'' a Kiryu y sus dos acompañantes-

…

-Bueno, ahora nos toca entrar, no os quedéis muy atrás, que por mucha''fiesta'' a la que vengamos este no es un lugar agradable, y menos para ''nosotros''-Dijo Zero, que acababa de recoger el farolillo que Seiren había dejado en el suelo-

Zero miro a ver donde estaban Aru y Tsuki y puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que estaban un poco lejos.

-¡QUE NO OS QUEDÉIS ATRÁS!-Les dijo para llamarles la atención.

-Tú tira pa'lante', ya nos las apañaremos para llegar-Le dijo Aru-

-Hazte caso Zero, que no pasara nada, en un rato te alcanzamos-Dijo Tsuki-

Zero se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes...

-Como vosotros veáis chicas, el caso es que llevo el móvil encendido por si se os tuercen las cosas (ya q todos sabemos q sois expertas en atraer problemas) antes de que lleguéis abajo- Soltó Zero al más puro estilo padre preocupado (estilo que por cierto, no le pegaba nada).

A Zero no le dio tiempo a terminar su discursito paternal, porque Tsuki le cortó.

-¡Zero no me j*das, que ya no somos unas crias, las cosas ya no son como...antes, somos cazavampiros y sabemos lo que hacemos!-Le dijo Tsuki que estaba viendo venir el discurso paternal del amigo peliplateado-

-Exacto, sabemos lo que nos hacemos Zero, haz el favor, respira hondo y confia en nosotras-Dijo Aru secundando a Tsuki-

-¡vale, vale, ya lo he pillado, no hace falta que me linchéis!-Dijo Zero- Hale, nos vemos en breve-Zero abrió la puerta de la mansión y entró-

...

Aru y Tsuki entraron momentos más tarde, justo detrás de Zero.

Cuando entraron, el cazavampiros peliplateado estaba dejando el farolillo de Seiren justo al lado de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

Zero se fue por un pasillo (adornado con cuadros varios, candelabros y un enorme tapiz), mientras que Aru y Tsuki se quedaron embobadas admirando la entrada de la Mansión Kuran.

-Bueno, ya se ha ido, ahora cuéntame-Dijo Tsuki mirando a su compañera con curiosidad-¿Por qué nos ha ignorado la tía esa?, porque supongo que te has dado cuenta de que te ha mirado con odio visceral nada más verte aparecer...¿La conocías de antes?-Preguntó Tsuki hablando de Seiren-

-¿Era eso lo que querías saber?-Pregunto Aru sorprendida-Erm.. pues amm...nos ha ignorado porque ella es así, de todas formas es mejor que nos ignore, la ultima vez que me cruce con ella se ''lió parda'' (porque nuestras misiones eran opuestas) y bueno, digamos que acabamos en tablas (vivas las dos), desde entonces nos odiamos a muerte, pero vamos que eso para el evento al que venimos es absolutamente irrelevante, ya te contare la historia en otra ocasión-le dijo Aru Tsuki encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿No confías en mi?, ¿no me la puedes contar ahora?, jo, y yo que quería saberme la historia al final me voy a quedar con las ganas-Refunfuñó Tsuki-

-Te lo contaría, y sabes que lo haría pero el chico Hanabusa es una miaja cotilla...¿verdad Aidou?-Dijo Aru que apuntaba ahora con su arma hacia una de las columnas del Hall-

-¿A qué viene eso?-Preguntó Tsuki girándose al ver a su amiga apuntando con aire amenazador a una de las columnas del hall...de la que en ese momento estaba saliendo de detrás un muchacho rubio-

-¿Pensabas quedarte ahí escondido toda la eternidad, o ibas a salir a ''saludar'' en algún momento?-Soltó Aru cuando el muchacho salió de detrás de la columna-¿Es que tu madre no te enseño que escuchar conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas (o columnas en tu caso) es de mala educación?-Preguntó Aru, que estaba empezando a cabrearse, con un tono de voz desagradable no, lo siguiente-

Tsuki no dijo nada, sabia lo mucho que Aru odiaba a los vampiros, y aunque ella compartía el odio pero no a esa escala tan elevada, sabía perfectamente que era todo un logro que Aru no le estuviese gritando o que no le hubiese atacado y solo le estuviese hablando destilando odio por los poros...A los ojos de Tsuki, Aidou debería estar dando gracias por continuar ileso, pues como os podréis imaginar, Aruma Hell al igual que Zero Kiryu, no vacilaba a la hora de matar vampiros (ya fuese en defensa propia o trabajando), si Aidou seguía ileso es porque sabía que Aru no podía tocarle, al menos no sin recibir ella ningún daño...estando donde estaban y teniendo semejante ''horda'' de vampiros un par de pisos más abajo del lugar en el que estaban

-Haz el favor de bajar el puñetero arma, si ya tienes peligro cuando no la llevas, imagínate cuando si la llevas.-Fue lo primero q dijo Aidou nada más salir de detrás de la columna-

Aidou no quito la vista del arma en ni un solo segundo. No le daba miedo, había estado en situaciones peores, pero el sabia q si su siguiente combinación de palabras era...''incorrecta'', su vida peligraría. Así q no dijo nada más.

-Aru, deberíamos haber alcanzado a Zero hace un rato, ''este'' ya nos ha hecho perder mucho tiempo, venga, bajemos al salón.-Le susurro Tsuki a Aru-Ademas, recuerda q no debemos liarla...-continuo susurrándole a Aru, q seguía apuntando con su arma a Aidou, sin vacilar-

-Tienes razón, ''este'' ya nos ha hecho perder mucho tiempo, bajemos rápido al salón...o Zero nos odiara por toda la eternidad por haberle dejado solo.-Dijo Aru, asintiendo al recordatorio de Tsuki-Aidou...contigo ya arreglare cuentas en otro momento...-Dijo Aru mientras bajaba y envainaba el arma en la hebilla trasera de su pantalón.-

Aru y Tsuki le dieron la espalda al vampiro y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo por el q un rato antes, Zero se había marchado.

Para desgracia de Aru...Aidou las siguió, varios pasos por detrás, pero las siguió.

...

Tras hacer parte del camino hacia el salón del sótano, Aidou rompió el incomodísimo silencio q se había establecido.

-El salón queda hacia la derecha- y volvió a callarse-

Siguiendo la indicación del vampiro giraron a la derecha y llegaron al principio de un pasillo q terminaba en unas escaleras de bajada, tras bajar las escaleras, llegaron a una especie de recibidor. (A Aru y A Tsuki les dio la sensación de q en la ''Mansión Kuran había dos casas...).

La iluminación del recibidor dejaba mucho q desear, se veía más bien poco, así q para no caerse ni tropezarse ni nada por el estilo tuvieron q avanzar a paso un poco más lento.

-El salón queda todo recto, cuidado, cazavampiros, la iluminación empeora aun más justo antes de llegar-La nueva intervención de Aidou, sobresalto a las dos cazavampiros-

-La madre q lo...-susurro Tsuki casi inaudiblemente-

...

-Y aquí estamos, bienvenidas a la fiesta.-Dijo el vampiro mientras abría la puerta para q pasasen-Tengo asuntos q atender, adiós-Aidou se metió entre el gentío de invitados (aprox 400) y desapareció-

Momentos después quien salió de entre el mar de gente, q inundaba la lujosa sala, fue Zero.

-¿Pero donde os habíais metido (malditas petardas)?, llevo como 15 mins esperándoos, he estado a punto de subir...-Dijo (poniendo los ojos en blanco) nada mas acercarse a ellas-

-Perdona Zero, Aidou se nos cruzó por el camino y nos entretuvo.-Se disculpó Aru-Bueno, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-preguntó ella-

-¿Qué?, espera…¿Cómo saber que vengo buscando algo? No recuerdo haberos dicho nada al respecto-dijo Zero un poco confuso-

-Zero…Deberías recordar que en ocasiones, para nosotras eres como un librito abierto. No sé qué es lo que te traes entre manos…pero se que tramas algo y si puedo, te ayudare-Dijo Aru sorprendiendo al peliplateado con la respuesta-

-Yo también te echare un cabe en lo que pueda-Dijo Tsuki sorprendiendo a sus compañeros-

-Gracias, pero no. Esto es algo de lo que debo encargarme yo solo. Es por eso que no os he dicho nada. Agradezco vuestra intención, pero es algo…personal. Asi que olvidadlo-Dijo el serio-

-Zero, tío, si queremos ayudarte es porque nos ''olemos'' más o menos lo que tramas y porque sabemos que sea lo que sea que esta maquinando esa cabeza tuya, no vasa poder hacerlo todo solo. ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo Aru guiñándole un ojo a Tsuki-

-¡Vale, me has calado!-Dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco-Si, he encontrado lo que estaba buscando y para mi desgracia, también me he encontrado con…-Zero no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien le cortó-

-¡Aru, Tsuki!, cuánto tiempo sin veros el pelo ¿eh?-saludo un muchacho (no mucho mayor que Zero) desde lejos-

El muchacho se acercó a saludar al trio.

-¡Kaito!-Saltaron asombradas Aru y Tsuki-

-Crei que del Consejo solo veníamos nosotros tres, quiero decir, nadie nos dijo que fueses a venir-dijo Aru del tirón nada mas saludarle-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó-

-¿Y perderme semejante fiesta con vosotros aquí? ¡JA!, ni soñarlo. Además con semejante horda de vampiros, alguna se acabará liando- dijo apuntando con la cabeza hacia la ''gente'' que tenia detrás-

-¿Te has colado, así, por la cara?-preguntó entonces Tsuki mirando a Kaito primero y luego a sus compañeros, que al igual que ella estaban pasmados-

-Te equivocas-Dijo el negando con la cabeza-No me he colado, o al menos no del todo. Me envía Yagari para vigilaros a los tres, tiene (tenemos) el presentimiento de que tramáis algo-dijo soltando el vaso vacio que tenía en la mano en una mesa cercana a donde estaban-Bueno, a lo que voy. Seré directo-dijo el más serio cruzándose de brazos mirando al trió-¿Qué os traeis entre manos?-pregunto encendiendo un cigarrillo con la vela de un candelabro que estaba en la mesa en la que había dejado el vaso y se había apoyado-Venga, tios. Creo que a estas alturas de la vida, todos sabemos que no voy a dejaros en paz hasta que me lo conteis, ¿o no?-dijo el tras darle un par de caladas al cigarrillo que acababa de encender-

-Ya está Yagari con sus paranoias. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Dijo Zero negando con la cabeza, intentando cambiar el tema-Por cierto, Kaito, cada vez te pareces mas a el, solo te sobra un ojo-Se burló-

-Totalmente de acuerdo-coincidió Tsuki-Y ahora pregunto yo-dijo seria-¿Por qué tenemos que estar tramando algo? No lo entiendo-dijo ella achinado los ojos-

-Coincido con los dos-Dijo Aru que también se había sumado a cambiarle el tema a Kaito. El estaba a puntito de pillarlos y confiaban en que el cambio de tema le confundiese un poco-

-Tendreis que disculparme si no os creo, estoy seguro de que tramais algo, es mas estais tramando algo MUY gordo porque en el caso contrario no estaríais aquí ''los tres''-Dijo desagradablemente, poniendo especial énfasis en ''los tres''-

-Eh, eh, eh. ¿A qué viene ese ''los tres'' con ese tonito?-preguntó Aru molesta-¿Es que no nos puede haber mandado el consejo a los tres así, porque si?-preguntó. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa-

-Me refiero a que solo os envían a los tres juntos a casos especiales, o casos relativamente gordos porque…bueno, ya sabes, porque sois lo que sois-dijo Kaito, sabía que acababa de meter la pata en terreno delicado y de manera muy grosera-

Kaito había evitado decir la palabra mágica porque la última vez que la uso despectivamente delante de Aru y Tsuki estas le cruzaron la cara de una bofetada.

-Mmm…Kaito, se te olvida algo muy importante-Dijo Aru. Acababa de ver un camino por el que desviar de nuevo a Kaito-

-¿Qué se me olvida?, creo que os lo he dicho todo bien claro…de hecho estoy bien seguro-Dijo Kaito achinando los ojos intuyendo lo que Aru intentaba-

-Pues se te olvida algo fundamental-Dijo Aru sin dejarse achantar-Se te olvida que esto-dijo moviendo la cabeza señalando la sala en general- es una fiesta, no un caso.-dijo mirándole-

Tsuki y Zero sonrieron con el comentario De su compañera. Kaito se quedó sin saber que contestarle. Aru había bloqueado a Kaito a medio camino, pero por poco tiempo. Quizás muy poco tiempo…

-Muy aguda, Aru. Como siempre-replicó Kaito cuando volvió en sí y supo que contestar-Aun asi sigo pensando que os traeis algo entre manos, porque como bien dices, estamos en una fiesta y no en un caso-Kaito hizo una pausa, le dio una última calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero que había en la mesa en la que seguía apoyado-cosa que me obliga a preguntar…¿Qué haceis aquí vosotros entonces?, ¿Cuál fue la ultima fiesta ''mixta'' (de vampiros y cazavampiros) en la que se os vio el pelo y no pasó nada?-continuo mirándolos serio de brazos cruzados-

¡ZAS!, Kaito los había conducido a un callejón sin salida, pero Aru no iba a dejar que llegase mas lejos, no iba a dejar que la vacilase de aquella manera. Era el momento de poner en marcha la idea que había tenido en mente desde que Kaito los había saludado. ''A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas'' pensó.

…continuará…


	4. Una Historia Alternativa (Cap 02)

VAMPIRE KNIGHT/EL CABALLERO VAMPIRO: HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA.

-CAPITULO 1-

-Está empezando a dolerme la cabeza, llevamos relativamente poco en el ''sitio este''-dijo con un toque desprecio-y ya me está doliendo la cabeza, que mal empezamos-dijo soltando una carcajada más bien poco alegre-¿os importa si salgo unos minutillos a ''respirar''?-le preguntó a su dos compañeros mientras se apoyaba leve y teatralmente sobre Kaito-¿Me acompañas un rato a la calle?-le preguntó a este último-

-Claro, claro. Será mejor que salgas antes de que te de algo- dijo mientras iba a la puerta del salón para abrirla-

Aru aprovechó el momento en el que Kaito no los miraba y les guiñó un ojo a sus compañeros que la miraban con expresión de ''¿Qué estas tramando?''.

-Vámonos, por favor. Aquí el olor a ''Vampiro Nº 5'' es tan concentrado que me dan ganas de reventar algo-le dijo a Kaito mientras salía detrás de él.-

Aru hizo con Kaito el mismo camino que había hacia escasamente una hora con Tsuki y Aidou, pero a la inversa.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y salieron a la calle, donde les esperaba el fresquito aire nocturno, el silencio y la oscuridad.

-Aaaaah-Aru cogió aire-esto ya es otra cosita, sí señor-dijo sentándose en el escalón del porche al que habían salido-

-Pues la verdad es que sí, ahí abajo estaba empezando a agobiarme-dijo Kaito sentándose también en las escaleras-

Hubo un breve pero incomodo silencio, que Kaito tuvo la decencia de romper.

-Oye, una cosa Aru. ¿Por qué me has pedido que te acompañara?, quiero decir, que podrías haber salido a ''respirar'' tu sola, o habérselo pedido a Tsuki o a Zero-preguntó con curiosidad-

-Sabia que lo preguntarías-dijo Aru-y tengo respuestas preparadas-dijo riéndose-Verás, si te lo he pedido a ti, ha sido por: En primer lugar porque en el momento que yo saliese sola, tu vendrías detrás a fisgonear que no estuviese haciendo otra cosa bajo la tapadera de ''respirar'' (Kaito, no me mires así porque sabes que es cierto), en segundo lugar, porque en el momento en el que yo se lo pidiese a cualquiera de los otros dos, tu seguirías ''erre que erre'' con tu absurda teoría de que estamos tramando algo-dijo ella mientras el asentía-y en último lugar, porque tu también te estabas agobiado y se notaba que daba gusto-dijo mirándole seria.-

Todo iba según lo había previsto y el pobre chaval no se enteraba de la misa la mitad…

-Te lo diré por última vez, Kaito. No estamos planeando ni maquinando ni nos traemos absolutamente nada entre manos. Si estamos Tsuki y yo aquí, es porque nos envía el consejo como cuerpo de seguridad (a pesar de que todos abajo piensan que somos las acompañantes de Kiryu, como debe ser)-dijo ella mirándole fijamente-Zero, como ya sabes o deberías saber, es un invitado personal de la chica Kuran, y si estamos juntos es por aparte de lo obvio (en todas las fiestas siempre están apiñaditos los que se conocen y se van moviendo juntos), en cuanto Tsuki y yo nos enteramos de que Zero era uno de los invitados (y había aceptado la invitación) decidimos quedar con el para venir, porque de los tres el es el único que sabia llegar aquí sin perderse-concluyo la chica-¿Duda resuelta?-pregunto elevando las cejas como aquella que pregunta ''¿T'as enterao'?'' o te tengo que hacer un dibujito''-

La detallada explicación para convencer a Kaito de que no tramaban nada había obligado a Aru a retrasar su ''medida desesperada''.

-¡Asi que era eso!, joder, al final vais a tener razón y Yagari me está pegando su paranoia-dijo Kaito rascándose la nuca-me está volviendo loco de verdad, esto de que quiera saber hasta cuando Zero va al baño ya es casi enfermizo, me está pegando sus manías obsesivas de controlar los movimientos de los que le interesan de alguna manera-dijo con una mueca de evidente molestia-Perdona que haya dudado de vosotros-dijo mirándola con arrepentimiento-Sé de buena tinta, que este ultimo año, Tsuki y tú (Zero menos porque ya controla bastante mas que muchos) habéis cambiado muchísimo y habéis aprendido a controlaros casi de todo, y para sorpresa de todos y en contra de lo que decían las malas lenguas del consejo sobre vosotras, no os habéis convertido en ''monstruos''-

¡ZAS! Aquí era donde Aru quería que llegase Kaito, a enfadarla usando la ''palabra mágica''. Kaito se dio cuenta de la expresión de enfado de Aru (en verdad era lo que Aru pretendía, que Kaito terminase de enfadarla), pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque ella le soltó tal golpe en la nuca, que lo dejo sin sentido.

-Ay Kaito…¿Cuándo aprenderás que no soporto que me llamen monstruo?, no aprendes ¿eh?-Aru se había cabreado más de lo que esperaba, Kaito había tocado un palo demasiado frágil y con un tono bastante desagradable…-La verdad, dejarte KO, ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé, espero haberte dado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no te entrometas esta noche.-dijo pensando en alto ya que su receptor no podía contestarla-

Aru y Kaito se habían acercado al lugar al que habían dejado las motos, pero se habían quedado a medio camino, así que Aru se acercó corriendo a su moto y volvió al sitio en el que Kaito estaba tumbado.

-Kaito, mas te vale no pesar mucho-susurró Aru mientras se acercaba a Kaito con la cuerda que acababa de coger del ''maletero'' de su moto-¡Joder, no veo nada!-dijo molesta cuando las nubes taparon las estrellas, que al no haber luna eran la única y escasa fuente de iluminación de la finca. La chica tanteó los bolsillos de su pantalón, metió la mano en uno de ellos y sacó un objeto no más largo que un bolígrafo pero si un poquito más ancho. Pasó los dedos por el objeto, apretó un botón y…Voilá!, se hizo la luz. (Si, era una linterna)-Esto ya esta muchísimo mejor, dónde va a parar-dijo antes de meterse la linterna en la boca para tener las manos libres para atar a Kaito.-¡_Lifto_!-dijo, con la interna aun en la boca, cuando acabó de atarlo-

Aru se sacó la linterna de la boca, la apago y la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del que la había sacado. Ahora se veía un poco mejor, cogió a Kaito por debajo de los hombros y lo arrastro hasta el árbol que estaba justo al lado de donde habían dejado las motos.

-Bueno, Kaito, Para acabar esto, vas a tener que comerte (literalmente) una de mis maravillosas corbatas-dijo-¡Toma majo!, por cierto que sepas que no habría tenido que hacer esto si no hubieses aparecido para tocarnos las narices. Esta situación os la habéis buscado tu curiosidad y tu-dijo mientras le embutía en la boca la corbata que se acababa de quitar- Por cierto, me debes una lavandería-dijo poniendo una media sonrisa-

[…]

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿q tal el panorama por aquí?-Dijo Aru nada más llegar al lado de Tsuki-

-Menos mal, ya estás aquí, has tardado más de lo que dijiste-le dijo Tsuki-Y por aquí…un par de vampiros han preguntado por ti, pero nada más.-Dijo poniendo una mueca-Oye, ¿Y Kaito?-preguntó buscándolo con la mirada-

-Espera…¿Dos vampiros han preguntado por mi?¿que querían?-pregunto extrañada-Y bueno…Kaito se ha quedado un rato mas, se le veía muy agobiado aquí abajo, así que quizás tarde en bajar un poco mas-dijo Aru encogiéndose de hombros-

Aru se sintió mal al mentirle a sua amiga, pero de momento…era lo mejor.

-Por cierto, ¿y Zero? ¿Dónde se ha metido?-preguntó Aru al darse cuenta de que Zero no estaba-

-Pues no tengo ni idea, Zero hizo ''mutis por el foro'' hace un rato, puede que haya ido al baño-contestó Tsuki encogiéndose de hombros-Y bueno, sobre los figuras que preguntaron por ti, no hay mucho mas, no dijeron nada-A Tsuki le dio un escalofrío-Tuve miedo por un momento…Los recuerdos que me vinieron en ese momento a la mente fueron horribles, ha sido un momento francamente desagradable-la cara se le ensombreció. Saltaba a la vista que no había sido un buen momento para ella-

Tsuki apenas había terminado de hablar con Aru cuando dos vampiros jóvenes (no mucho mayores que ellas) vestidos elegantemente, se les acercaron.

-Buenas noches señoritas-saludo uno de ellos, el otro se limitaba a sonreír-¿se animaría alguna de vosotras a bailar con nosotros?-dijo ofreciendo una mano-

-Son ellos-dijo Tsuki ahogando un gritito y dándole a Aru un pequeño codazo-Estos son los que preguntaban por ti-le susurro casi inaudiblemente a su compañera-

-Buenas noches-saludó Aru todo lo educadamente que pudo-No es por haceros el feo, pero vamos a declinar la petición-dijo impasible-Me temo que no estamos aquí en calidad de Invitadas, si no como enviadas del Consejo-Aru se instintivamente la mano a la parte trasera de su cinturón, donde estaba su arma-Adiós-Aru cogió a Tsuki por la muñeca y se la llevo lejos de los dos vampiros-

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, había algo en aquellos vampiros que les resultaba horriblemente familiar, era algo realmente incomodo y horrible.

-¡Ay la virgen, que mal rato!-dijo Aru cuando se hubieron separado de los vampiros-

-Lo he pasado fatal, hay algo en sus caras…que me han recordado a ''ellos''-dijo Tsuki cerrando los ojos, como si así pudiese apartar de su mente aquello en lo q estaba pensando-mírales Aru, ni se han movido, se han quedado ahí, mirándonos-A Tsuki se le notaban los nervios una barbaridad (Aru incluso pensaba que su amiga iba a desmayarse de puro nervio de un momento a otro)-Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás…-Selene se calló antes de terminar porque el solo hecho de pensar quienes podrían ser la ponía mala-

-¿También piensas que pueden ser ''ellos''?-Aru acababa de terminar de decir lo que su compañera llevaba evitando decir un rato-No puede ser…Ya ha empezado.-Dijo Aru para sí-Tsuki, esta noche (y en los próximos días) van a pasar cosas horribles, y si mi teoría es cierta (y reza con todas tus fuerzas porque no lo sean), me temo que vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a nuestros temores-dijo Aru, ahora seria, mirando fijamente a los dos vampiros que las habían invitado a bailar-

-Espera, eso quiere decir, que si son ellos…¡No, no puede ser!, eso significaría que han escapado de la cárcel del Consejo, y para escapar…quién sabe lo que habrán hecho. ¡Ay, Aru!, esto no me gusta nada-A Tsuki le temblaba la voz de poro terror-

-Lo sé. Si son ellos, sabemos lo que buscan…pero si no lo son no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.-Dijo Aru poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Tsuki para tranquilizarla-Dejemos de darle vueltas a eso…La pregunta del millón ahora, es: ¿Dónde coño está Zero?, Capaz es de haberse ido y habernos dejado colgadas aquí-Dijo Aru nerviosa-

Tsuki iba a contestarle, pero en su lugar, contestó otra persona.

-Aquí, estoy aquí-Contestó Zero, haciendo que sus compañeras pegasen un brinco-Perdonad el retraso, he tardado más de lo que debía, pero ya está hecho. Mi plan ya ha empezado-dijo el muchacho satisfecho consigo mismo-

-¡Joder, Zero! ¡Qué susto, la virgen!-Dijo Aru después del susto que le había dado Zero con su aparición repentina-Anda que ya te vale, llevas un huevo de rato desaparecido, has dejado a Tsuki sola, cosa que no debiste hacer, debiste esperar a que yo volviera-le dijo seria-mas vale, que lo que sea que has ido a hacer, salga bien porque de lo contrario…TE MATO-Aru le dio una colleja cuando termino de reñirlo-

-¡Eh!-se quejo el peliplateado-Perdón-dijo mirando a Tsuki-Espero que no lo hayas pasado demasiado mal mientras no estábamos ninguno de los dos contigo-dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra ''ninguno'' intentando que Aru se sintiese también un poco culpable, pero no lo consiguió porque sabía que no tenía razón-

-No hay porque disculparse, a penas estuve diez minutos sola desde que te fuiste, luego llego Aru-Dijo Tsuki intentando relajar la tensión que se había establecido entre sus compañeros-Haced el favor de dejar de discutir porque lo último que nos haría falta, seria separarnos e ir cada uno por un sitio-dijo seria, mirando a sus compañeros con los brazos cruzados-

-Perdón Tsuki-se disculparon sus compañeros a la vez-

-Cambiemos de tema-propuso Zero-¿y Kaito, no ha vuelto a bajar contigo?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que faltaba el otro cazavampiros-

-Mmm…digamos que he dejado a Kaito en ''pause''-contestó Aru encogiéndose de hombros-El chaval estaba decidido a averiguar qué te traías entre manos y …bueno…¿Dónde has estado tu y que has estado haciendo durante el rato que has estado desaparecido?-preguntó Aru cambiando repentinamente de tema-

-Yo…he aprovechado que Kaito no estaba para poner en marcha la primera parte de mi plan. Y ahora…¿Qué le has hecho a Kaito?-Zero a pesar de alegrarse de que Kaito no estuviese husmeando sabía que era por un buen motivo y estaba empeñado en saberlo-

-¡Qué plasta eres, Zero!, el caso es que Kaito está fuera de combate, y si le he dado bien, Kaito no dará la coña hasta dentro de un par de horitas, q será cuando recupere el conocimiento (sí, le he atizado un buen golpe en el coco, pero tranquilos todos que no le quedaran secuelas, el ya es tonto de por sí)-dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si dejar a alguien KO de buenas a primeras fuese lo más normal del mundo-

Tsuki y Zero se quedaron mirándola con expresiones de ''¿Nos estás vacilando?/Esperemos que no lo hayas matado''. De repente, la expresión de incredulidad de Tsuki cambio a otra de verdadero terror.

-¿Tsuki, estas bien?-Preguntó Zero, que acababa de fijarse en que Tsuki estaba más blanca que si hubiese visto un fantasma-

-Aru, son ellos. Ya no es que lo crea, es que lo sé. Estoy acojonada, esto no me gusta-dijo Tsuki mirando fijamente a su amiga-

-Joder…entonces si de verdad son ellos (y no dudo de ti), significa que nuestras teorías son ciertas, y eso significa, que alguien ha atacado el Consejo desde fuera y los ha liberado (a estos dos y a los demás que estaban en el calabozo) o bien que alguien de dentro del propio Consejo los haya ayudado a escapar-dijo Aru mirando a sus compañeros-Esto cada vez me gusta menos, si salimos vivos de lo que quiera que va a pasar a partir de esta noche, creedme si os digo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, yo ya no seré mimbro del Consejo de Cazavampiros. Estaba clarísimo que ese sitio olía a corrupción que daba gusto…-Aru volvió a llevarse instintivamente la mano a al lugar en que su arma estaba esperándola…algo le decía que tardaría poco en usarla…-

-Coincido contigo, Aru. Y si estas en lo cierto, y si salimos vivos de lo que quiera que va a empezar esta noche (como tú misma acabas de decir), no habrá nadie que pertenezca al Consejo de Cazavampiros, porque dudo que haya un Consejo al que pertenecer. Recordad que el ''nuevo'' Consejo después del ''incidente'' en la Academia Cross, ninguno de los Consejos volvió a ser como antes…-

Zero tuvo que callarse (a pesar de que no estaba hablando muy alto) porque la sala se sumió de repente en un silencio sepulcral, pues en la balconada que daba al salón, habían aparecido tres personas, las más esperadas de la noche. Los hermanos Kuran, y Seiren, que se había convertido en su guardaespaldas oficial y no se separaba de ellos a no ser que ellos se lo pidiesen.

-Ejem-Carraspeó Seiren para llamar la atención de la sala (a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba ya pendiente de ellos)-La Srta. Yuki desea dedicarles unas palabras-dijo a los invitados, hizo una reverencia y dejo que Yuki tomase la palabra-

-Gracias, Seiren-dijo Yuki inclinando la cabeza-Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo sonriente-Estoy muy contenta, me alegra mucho ver tantas caras conocidas (y otras no tan conocidas)-Dijo mirando a los invitados con una enorme sonrisa-Veo que el Consejo de Cazavampiros nos ha enviado a dos de sus mejores cazadoras para vigilar que la fiesta no se desmadre…demasiado—Yuki hizo una pausa para mirar a la que fuese la antigua Clase Nocturna de la Academia Cross, y luego posó la vista en nuestros tres cazavampiros-Espero que todos lo estéis pasando bien, en breves momentos, servirán la cena, espero que sea del gusto de todos. Buenas noches-Yuki se despidió sonriente.

Kaname dio un saludo general al que la sala respondió con una reverencia (nuestros cazadores solo inclinaron la cabeza) y le dedico a Zero una mirada casi imperceptible que el peliplateado no supo (o no quiso) interpretar.

La cena se sirvió minutos después de que los Kuran abandonasen la balconada, y los invitados fueron guiados por los camareros a las mesas que les habían asignado. Por suerte, la mesa que les habían asignado a nuestros cazadores, estaba mas o menos apartadilla del resto y solo era para ellos, aunque también había un cubierto completo para el ausente Kaito.

-No comáis ni bebáis nada-les dijo Zero a sus compañeras una vez se hubo ido el camarero que les había guiado a la mesa-

-No tenía intención de hacerlo, no tengo hambre-Dijo Aru antes de que el camarero que estaba sirviendo el vino, llegase a su mesa-

Aru llevaba ya un rato oliéndose lo que Zero se tramaba, y con el reciente aviso, su sospecha se convirtió en certeza. Zero había sido lo bastante listo y calculador como para pedirles ayuda (una ayuda que no necesitaba en realidad) sin haberles contado su plan ni tan siquiera por encima.

-¿Qué has hecho, Zero?-preguntó Tsuki ladeando la cabeza-

Zero iba a contestar, pero le interrumpió el sonidito leve de su teléfono móvil. Acababa de recibir un sms. Y eso no podía ser bueno…

…continuará…


	5. Una Historia Alternativa (Cap 03)

VAMPIRE KNIGHT/EL CABALLERO VAMPIRO: HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA.

-CAPITULO 3-

Zero sacó su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, lo miró y se llevo una desagradable sorpresa. El sms que había recibido era de Amanda, cuando terminó de leer el mensaje su cara reflejaba autentica preocupación.

-¡No, no es posible!-Dijo Zero para sí, mientras releía el sms por segunda vez-Chicas, lo tenemos muy jodido-La cara con la que Zero miró a sus compañeras era una señal más que evidente de que el sms no decía nada bueno-Mirad esto-Dijo el peliplateado enseñándoles el teléfono a sus compañeras para que leyesen el mensaje-

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas, caras de incredulidad y preocupación. Y era lógico, pues el mensaje decía:

_**Acabo de llegar, El Consejo ha caído, compañeros muertos, presos libres y edificio destruido. Tened mucho cuidado y venid lo más rápido que podáis. S.O.S**_

Si Amanda había tenido que comunicarse con ellos vía sms, la cosa no podía ir bien, pues ella solo se comunicaba con sus compañeros vía sms/llamada cuando la cosa era muy jodida…

-Esto no me gusta chicos, ¿Qué hacemos?, Amanda nos necesita y aquí no estamos haciendo nada-Dijo Aru mientras le devolvía el móvil a Zero-

-Coincido contigo, aquí la cosa está muy tranquilita-Dijo Tsuki echando una mirada discreta a la sala-

-Yo aun no he terminado, Amanda nos necesita, sí, pero yo tengo que terminar primero aquí-Dijo Zero mientras se guardaba el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo-Aquí con tal de que nadie note que faltáis, nos vale, si alguien notase que faltáis y solo me ven a mí, pensaran (muy acertadamente) que no ocurre nada bueno, y no podemos dejar que eso pase. Os acompañaré hasta la puerta, debemos salir discretamente-Dijo susurrando Zero, mirándolas muy serio-Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, si n nos movemos rápido nadie se dará cuenta de que os habéis ido-Dijo levantándose lentamente mientras echaba una mirada a la sala-

-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí tu solo?, ¿seguro que no quieres q nos quedemos alguna contigo?-Dijo Tsuki mientras ella y Aru se levantaban-

-Estoy completamente seguro, marchaos vosotras a ayudar a Amanda, si todo sale bien, y no se nos tuerce nada mas esta noche, o lo que queda de esta noche, nos veremos maña…Nos veremos pronto-Llegaron a la puerta de la sala, y Zero la abrió de un empujoncito después de asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención-

Apenas habían llegado a la mitad del pasillo que daba a la puerta de la sala cuando Zero se paró frente a un hermoso tapiz, (en el que Tsuki y Aru no habían reparado cuando bajaron, pero que les era vagamente familiar…)

-Cambio de planes chicas, aquí me despido de vosotras-Dijo Zero mirando el tapiz-Si atravesáis este tapiz y seguís todo recto, llegareis a su pareja, cerca de la puerta principal (lo descubrí antes, cuando desaparecí tanto rato)-Vamos daos prisa-dijo empujando a sus compañeras para que se metiesen detrás del tapiz-Hacedme/os/nos un último favor. Corred. Corred como si no hubiese un mañana porque para muchos no lo habrá, y cuando la gente se dé cuenta, la cosa se pondrá muy chunga-Zero cargó en esa última advertencia/petición toda la gravedad del asunto al que iban a enfrentarse a partir de esa noche-

Cuando Aru y Tsuki escucharon la última frase de Zero intentaron salir de detrás del tapiz, pero su compañero no las dejó, volvieron a intentar salir, pero esta vez lo que les impidió el paso fue una especie de pantalla que había aparecido.

-¡Zero!-Gritaron las chicas nerviosas-¿Sigues ahí?, ¿Puedes oírnos?-Preguntaron acercándose a la pantalla-

-Sí, sigo aquí, pero vosotras y6a deberías estar corriendo hacia la salida, ¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas?-Preguntó Zero metiéndoles prisa con su entonación-

-No podemos irnos sin preguntarte antes una cosa-Dijo Aru desde el otro lado del tapiz-

Las voces de sus compañeras, le llegaban a Zero un poco amortiguadas.

-Dinos, Zero. ¿Qué pasará si lo que quiera que va a ocurrir a partir de esta noche no sale bien?-Preguntó Aru seria, mirando la pantalla como si estuviese mirando a Zero a los ojos-

-Aru, Tsuki…si la cosa no sale bien-dijo tomando aire-Quiero que sepáis que ha sido un placer trabajar con vosotras y haberos conocido-Hizo una pausa, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de no sobrevivir a lo que se traía en manos y a lo que se les venía mas allá de lo personal-Si muero esta noche o si no recibís noticias mías en poco tiempo (mañana o pasado mañana), prometedme que si se da este caso, volveréis a por mí, o a por lo que quede de mi llevareis al panteón familiar de los Kiryuu. Adiós chicas-

Zero volvió a la sala y las chicas lo notaron. Susurraron un ''Adiós, Zero Kiryuu'' y le dieron la espalda al tapiz. Tenían una misión demasiado importante ahora por delante, y ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, debían darse prisa y llegar al lugar donde antes estaba El Consejo, debían encontrarse allí con Amanda, que para empezar, no sabían si seguía viva…

-Sigamos adelante, Amanda nos necesita, y no podemos fallarle ni a ella, ni a Zero-Dijo Tsuki poniéndole una mano en un hombro a Aru-Zero dijo que siguiésemos todo recto, asi que vamos-Dijo Tsuki.

Aru noto su voz como si viniese de abajo, la oscuridad en el pasadizo era demasiado densa y no podía ver a su compañera, asi que supuso que se había agachado porque todavía la sentía a su lado, la notaba moverse, asi que supuso que estaba buscando algo entre los pliegues de su falda. Tenia un mal presentimiento y empezó a mover las manos, dando palos de ciergo, intentando tocar a su compañera.

-Tsuki, ¿sigues ahí?-Preguntó-

-Sí, sigo aquí, a tu lado, me he separado un poco para mover bien los brazos, estoy buscando mi linterna, pero no la encuentro, y como no veo un carajo, me agobio, pero no te preocupes, sigo aquí-Dijo Tsuki intentando relajar a su compañera (pues sabía que los sitios oscuros le daban miedo, y más si no se distinguía ningún tipo de limite que indicara anchura o altura)-

-Vale, no te muevas, dame un momento-Dijo Aru tanteando a oscuras hasta dar con su mano en la mano de su compañera-

Aru se dio una mano con su compañera y con la otra, tanteo su pantalón en busca del bolsillo del que un rato largo antes, había sacado ella su linterna.

-C-creo que esto es mi linterna…a ver…-dijo toqueteando el objeto que había sacado del pantalón-¡Sí, esto es!-Pulsó un botoncito y soltó una palabrota. Había vuelto a coger la linterna del revés y casi se vuelve a quedar ciega-

-Gracias, menos mal, estaba empezando a pensar que tendríamos que avanzar buscando las paredes o dando palos de ciego hasta encontrarnos con algún obstáculo, pero como tenemos luz, nada.-Dijo Tsuki mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo-Hale, ya tenemos luz, vámonos cagando leches hasta el final del pasadizo-Tsuki volvió a agarrarse la mano de Aru y juntas se pusieron en camino hasta el final del pasadizo.

…

Después de un periodo de tiempo indeterminado, llegaron al final del pasadizo, franqueado por un tapiz parejo al que habían atravesado al entrar, como bien les había dicho Zero.

Aru asomó la cabeza por un lateral del tapiz, y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el pasillo por el que habían pasado nada mas llegar a la mansión, justo después de encontrarse a Aidou.

-No hay nadie, ni noto a nadie, será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que a alguien le dé por tomar el aire…-Dijo Aru saliendo de detrás del tapiz-

Salieron de la mansión, y en lo primero que se fijaron, fue en que estaba amaneciendo. Y eso, no era precisamente una maravillosa señal. Fueron directamente al lugar en el que habían aparcado, y para sorpresa de Aru, Kaito seguía ahí, inconsciente. El golpe debió ser más fuerte de lo esperado.

-Échame un cable Tsuki-dijo Aru acercándose a Kaito-Necesito que me ayudes a moverle, no podemos dejarle aquí…-dijo incorporando al muchacho-

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Aru, dime que no lo has matado!-Dijo Tsuki tapándose la boca del susto-D-dijiste que solo lo habías dejado fuera de combate...-Susurró casi inaudiblemente-¿Qué es eso que lleva en la boca?-pregunto señalando la cosa negra que Kaito tenía embutida en la boca-

-Es mi corbata-dijo sacándole ''la cosa negra'' a Kaito de la boca-Ayúdame a levantarlo (q pesa una miaja a pesar de estar en forma…), por cierto, ¿le llevas tu en la moto? (ya sabes que mis maneras de conducir no son para llevar pasajeros, y si están ''dormidos'' menos…)-Comentó Aru-

En cuanto fue a coger a Kaito, Aru se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la linterna en la mano, encendida, así que la apagó y la guardó junto con la corbata en el bolsillo del que se la había sacado.

Una vez hubieron incorporado al muchacho, cada una se pasó un brazo del chico por detrás de los hombros para evitar que se cayese, se acercaron a las motos y montaron a Kaito en la de Tsuki, ella se montó justo detrás de él, y arrancó el motor del vehículo. Les esperaba un viaje largo y movidito y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el cazavampiros, era más fiable que viajase con Tsuki a que lo hiciese con Aru. Esta última, imitó a su amiga, y una vez se hubo puesto el casco y estuvo subida a la moto, hizo rugir el motor. Ya estaban listas, no había tiempo que perder, asi que aceleraron los vehículos y se encaminaron a la puerta de la Finca Kuran, donde, para más inri, había un par de figuras esperándolas.

-No, por favor. Dime que no. ¡Jo-der!, ''Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa''-Soltó Aru en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dos figuras que les cortaban el paso a la salida, que aun estaba un poquitín lejos-Ya decía yo que irnos de aquí así sin mas estaba siendo muy fácil…-susurró para sí misma-¡Tsuki, tenemos problemas!-Le gritó Aru a Tsuki, tuvo que gritarle porque el casco amortiguaba el sonido y Tsuki estaba un poco por detrás de su compañera-

-¡Lo sé, los he visto!-Contestó Tsuki-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó, pero Aru no llegó a escuchar lo ultimo-

Cuando las chicas pararon las motos con sendos derrapes (al más puro estilo videojuego, todo sea dicho.) solo había 10 metros de distancia entre ellas y las dos figuras. Las chicas se bajaron de los vehículos, se quitaron los cascos y se preguntaron mutuamente un ''¿Qué hacemos, ahora?''

…

-Volvemos a vernos, cazavampiros-Dijo uno de los muchachos mientras caminaban hacia las chicas-

Ante ellas se encontraban los dos chicos que las habían invitado a bailar largo rato antes en el sotano de la mansión, pero ahora sus caras eran diferentes, eran sus verdaderas caras, esas a las que se refería Tsuki cuando le comentó a Aru ''que los dos chicos le eran vagamente familiares''. Ante ellas se alzaban dos sangre puras; Shinjiro, alto, delgado, con el pelo de un tono azulado oscuro, igual que sus ojos. Y Yosuke, alto y un poco mas fornido que el anterior, de pelo negro, con un mechón rojo que le cruzaba el flequillo, sus ojos eran iguales que su pelo, negros…profundísimos.

-Eso parece…vampiros-Contestó Aru poniendo todo el asco de su corazón en la palabra ''vampiros'', había estado a punto de decir sus nombres, pero prefirió no hacerlo-

-Habéis cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, hará esta noche…¿Cuántos años?, ¿cuatro, cinco?-Dijo el mismo vampiro de antes, mirando a su compañero y luego a las chicas-

Los vampiros apenas habían dado cuatro pasos y medio desde que uno de ellos había hablado, y ya tenían a Aru y a Tsuki apuntándoles con sus armas, pero al parecer les dio exactamente igual porque siguieron avanzando.

-Si das un paso más…-amenazó Tsuki tensando su arco preparado con dos flechas-

-Me matarás, ¿verdad Tsuki?-completó uno de ellos mirando ahora fijamente a la cazadora que le apuntaba-Siempre es la misma historia, pequeña, no te cansas ¿eh?-dijo burlón, mientras se seguía acercando-

Tsuki ignoró el tono burlón del chico y siguió apuntándole con las dos flechas al corazón.

Mientras Tsuki y Shinjiro, tenían su conversación, Yosuke, no había dejado de acercarse a Aru.

Las estaban separando, para que no pudiesen luchar juntas, y ellas se dieron cuenta, se miraron y asintieron, que para ellas significaba ''buena suerte'' y se volvieron a centrar en lo que tenían delante.

La hora de enfrentarse a su pasado y a sus temores había llegado. Y la Finca Kuran, sería el campo de batalla…

…continuará…


End file.
